Email message strings are a series of emails sent from one person to another. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the emails are displayed with the earliest email at the bottom of the string, the next earliest email on top of the earliest email and so forth until the most recent email is at the top of the string. Thus a user who wishes to read the earliest email must scroll down to the bottom of the string and then scroll upwards to read the email string in the correct chronological order.